How to Audition
This is a guide on how to Audition for one of the Zoey 101 characters, including Zoey Brooks, Lola Martinez, Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett, Logan Reese, Nicole Bristow, Dana Cruz, Quinn Pensky, Mark Del Figgalo, Vince Blake, Rebecca Martin, James Garrett '''or '''Coco Wexler. Deciding Your Character You should decide which character you'd like to audition as based on your capacity to portray their attitude. These are the available characters Zoey Brooks A nice, fun girl who likes grapes, the color pink, and is dating Chase Matthews. She used to date James Garrett. Lola Martinez An aspiring actress with attitude and a playful personality. She is dating Vince Blake. Quinn Pensky A smart girl who loves science. She used to date Mark Del Figgalo, and is currently dating her polar opposite, Logan Reese. Nicole Bristow She's a quirky, jumpy, talkative girl who loves guys so much that she was sent to an all-girls' school. She has now returned and will be up for Roleplaying. Dana Cruz She's a mean girl who loves skateboarding and will pound you to a pulp if you cross her. So don't. Chase Matthews A nice guy that cares about people's feelings, especially Zoey's. He is good friends with Michael Barrett and is dating Zoey Brooks. Michael Barrett He is a funny, sarcastic guy who makes crazy bets and is very adventurous. He is good friends with Chase Matthews. Logan Reese The rich kid whose father, Malcolm Reese, funds many of the school's facilities. He is dating Quinn Pensky. James Garrett The nice, ex-boyfriend of Zoey Brooks. Mark Del Figgalo Slightly overweight, with a monotoned voice. He appears indifferent to mostly everything. He used to date Quinn Pensky, until he dumped her. Vince Blake A star football player who used to be a first-class jerk at PCA. He was expelled for bullying Chase Matthews, Michael Barrett and Mark Del Figgalo, but returned a much nicer gentleman. He is dating Lola Martinez. Rebecca Martin She is the ex-girlfriend of Chase Matthews, who had demanded he never speak to Zoey Brooks again. However, he dumped her, and she sought revenge by blackmailing Zoey. Stacey Dilsen A girl who loves cotton swabs and Logan Reese, says her 's's like 'esh's, and is a constant failure. Sounds fun, right? Coco Wexler She is the girls' dorm adviser in Brenner Hall. She loves ravioli, dates a man named Carl on-and-off, and is very emotional. She brings her problems to the girls of PCA. ---- How to Audition First, go to your profile page and write a monologue. You will be writing it in character as the person you are auditioning for. If you'd like to audition, contact an admin and they will add your name to the list on the Audition page. Your Monologue should look something like this: Hello. I'm Logan Reese, and I'm rich. Just thought you should know. I'm dating Quinn Pensky, who is this science nerd, so you'd think we wouldn't get along. Which we didn't, until lately. She's actually pretty cool and hot. So, lukewarm. '' ''I can tell that most of you ladies think I'm hot, which I am. I am taken, but you can still dream, girls. I'm yours in your dreams. Hit me up sometime, and maybe I'll humor you. Oh god, here comes Quinn! She's staring over my shoulder and I should probably close this out, so BYE! Something like that ^^ After reading your audition monologue, we will invite you to an audition. Within this audition, you will meet us either on chat or on a page to Roleplay. You will roleplay as your character (in this case, Logan Reese) and the judges will roleplay with you as one of their OCs. If the roleplay session goes well, then we'll consider you for the part. 'Remember: We will play no favorites and will truly give the parts to those deserving. ' '----' If you have any questions, you can contact one of the admins on their Message Walls. Category:Content